The arrival of the guests/Some new friends met up with Yuna and her friends
Here is how the the Halloween Nightmare Night Ceremony begins in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. Just as the Halloween and Nightmare Night Ceremony begins, some guest arrived for the occasion. Hiro: The time has come for the Halloween and Nightmare Night Ceremony, we hope you all have a very splendid night on this occasion! Princess Luna: And now without further ado, please welcome the Pumpkin King and Queen, (with louder voice) Jack and Sally Skellington! Princess Yuna: Wow, Mama. Nice loud voice. Princess Luna: Thank you, Sweetie. Jack Skellington: Greetings, Friends! Then, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Dr. Finkelstein, Jewel, and the Mayor of Halloween Town came up as well. Lock: Hello there. Shock: Happy Halloween! Barrel: And a Happy Nightmare Night! Soon enough, it was Hiro's turn for the next entry of their next guests. Hiro: And without further interruption, allow us to present Dracula, Ericka, and all of their friends and families! Dracula: Hello, Everyone! Ericka Van Helsing: Happy Halloween and a very Happy Nightmare Night! Next, the rest of their friends and family showed up when Princess Luna makes a final introduction. Princess Luna: And make way for our other special guests for Halloween and Nightmare Night, (with louder voice) The Monster High Students! Frankie Stein: Hi, there. Eunice: Hey, Frankie! How's our girl? Frankie Stein: (hugging her parents) I'm doing great, Mom! Frankenstein: That’s good to hear. Draculaura: Hi, Papa! Dracula: There you are, My second daughter. Mavis Dracula: Hi, Draculaura. Draculaura: (hugging her half sister) Long time no see, Sis! Dennis: Auntie Laura! Draculaura: Hey, Dennis! Draculaura lifted him threw him in the air, he then giggled as they hugged. Draculaura: How's my little nephew doing!? Dennis: Doing great. Ericka Van Helsing: Thank you all so much for joining us. Cleo de Nile: Anytime. Finally, it was time for Hiro to announce the next group of friends. Hiro: And let’s not forget to give our pleasant welcome to... The Addams Family! As they all cheered, the Addams Family make their personal appearances. Gomez Addams: Hello, Everyone, Everypony, and Every creature! Morticia Addams: Happy Halloween and Happy Nightmare Night! Uncle Fester: What’s up!? Then, there was an explosion out back as Launchpad McQuack came back as he was covered in black soot. Launchpad McQuack: Oops. Cousin It: (mumbling about Launchpad’s explosions) Griffin the Invisible Man: Oh boy, here comes Launchpad McQuack with his clumsiness. Lurch: Happy Halloween! Grandmama: Let’s party! With everyone, everypony, and every creature celebrating, Dennis and Winnie met up with Yuna and her friends. At the School of Friendship, Headmare Starlight Glimmer introduces the students to them along with Wednesday and Pugsley Addams. Starlight Glimmer: Students, these are the new students from New Jersey, Wednesday and Pugsley Addams, and this is Dennis and Winnie from Hotel Transylvania. Wednesday Addam: Hello. Pugsley Addam: Hey, Guys. Dennis: Hi, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hi, Wednesday, Pugsley, Dennis, Winnie. I remember you guys, we've met on Halloween and Nightmare Night before. Winnie: Yeah, it's so cool to see you again. Snowdrop: We are glad to see you two again too. Wednesday Addam: My mother and father needed their time with themselves for the time being, especially with our baby brother, Pubert. Cheesy Cracker: Guys, we need to talk about something. Pugsley Addam: You mean about the explosion that was on me. Princess Yuna: No, Pugsley, besides your explosions. Just listen, there were the Nightmare Family, Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker, and Cerberus the Nightmare Train, an evil yellow demonic triangle guy named Bill Cipher, a group of evil criminals called the Fearsome Five, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator, and the League of Villains, King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, the Junkman, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Lord Nooth, Abacus Cinch, Wind Rider, Svengallop, Gladmane, Flim and Flam, Suri Polomare, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Mechanicles, Scooter, Nefir Hasenuf, Captain Hook and his crew of pirates, Governor Ratcliffe, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, Bellwether, Duke Weselton, Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Yzma, Thaddeus E. Klang, Prince John, Don Karnage and his crew of air pirates, Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, and the Cactus Cat Gang, Tzekel-Kan, Hunter, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Francis, Dark Laser, Head Pixie and Sanderson, Foop, Dr. Bender and his son, Wendell, Rumpelstiltskin, Jack and Jill, Victor Quartermaine, his dog, Philip, the Toad, his cousin, Le Frog, and his henchfrogs, and Feathers McGraw. Wednesday Addam: Oh no, you mean those villains you guys fought many times before? Tommy Pickles: Yeah, they’re the ones. Dennis: Will they come for the artifacts you were protecting? Arnold Shortman: Yes. Winnie: Sounds serious. Pugsley Addam: What about other bad guys you’ve fought before? Princess Skyla: Those we fought were in league with them. Lola Mbola: They wanted the artifacts so they could rule the whole multiverse and bring in Armageddon and Weirdmaggeddon. RobotGirl: It’s all true. Sheen Estevez: You dang right it’s true, RobotGirl. In fact, we always got room in our group. (looks at Yuna) Right, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Right, Sheen. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (whistles) Kids, come on! Apple Bloom: Okay, Y'all! Is everybody, everypony, and every creature ready for bobbing for apples!? Princess Yuna: I’m ready. So, Yuna and her friends played as they got well acquainted and had lots of fun. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225